The invention concerns a resonator for an air intake system of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, comprising a housing and at least one resonator chamber enclosed by the housing, wherein in the housing at least one air intake opening and at least one air outlet opening for the resonator chamber is provided. Moreover, the invention concerns an intake line/resonator/auxiliary device system for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.